Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a power converter, and particularly, to a switching D.C.-to-D.C. converter.
Description of Related Art
Recently, energy savings have been in high demand due to environmental reasons. In a mobile information processing device such as a cellular phone or a personal-digital-assistant (PDA) that uses a battery, reducing power consumption becomes an important issue. A switch mode power supply such as a step-down converter, a boost converter, or a buck-boost converter is widely used in a variety of electronic systems.